The Sorcerer's Ghosts
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: On the night of Salhaim's Eve, Arthur travels to the Lake of Avalon and finds out about Merlin's mysterious past. For the Heart of Camelot Halloween Challenge.


Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples gently, glancing at the pile of paperwork. Salheim's eve is tomorrow… why can't it be today? He grumbled mentally, grimacing at the paperwork. Merlin walked in, clothes folded neatly and resting his arms, looking a little worse for wear. Arthur looked at him in mild concern, but put it aside and smiled superciliously.

"Ah, Merlin, what is that you've got in your arms? Are you cross-dressing, again ?" Merlin's eye twitched as he put the clothes on Arthur's bed, Arthur leaned back and crossed his arms.

"No, just your clothes, sire." Merlin said respectfully, sounding a tad… off. Arthur looked at him in concern.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, carefully masking the worried undertone. Merlin looked up and shrugged, before looking at the clothes.

"Just… tired, Arthur, all of the preparations for the feast tomorrow evening is starting to take its toll." Merlin admitted, and a yawn punctuated his sentence. He smiled slightly and pulled out a few shirts and walked over to Arthur's wardrobe. Arthur rubbed his eyes and yawned, resting his chin on his hand.

"How about you take the rest of the night off?" Arthur suggested, and looked yearningly at his bed, then glared at the paperwork. Merlin stared at him in surprise and Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm not that bad and even I can see that you're exhausted."

Merlin smiled, a soft expression crossing his face. "Thank you, Arthur." He said simply, and finished putting the clothes away. Arthur smiled at him.

"Don't get used to it; after all I can't have my manservant passing out from exhaustion, now, can I?" He said, falling back into their normal routine of insults. Merlin chuckled slightly and crossed the room, and paused at the door.

"Don't stay up to late, Arthur, we don't want you to fall asleep with your head in a bowl of soup." He grinned over his shoulder and Arthur sat back, looking at him with a thoughtful expression. "Good night, sire." Merlin added and disappeared from his sight. Arthur looked down at the paperwork with a soft expression.

"I could always do this tomorrow…" he said to himself and stood and walked over to his bed, not even bothering to change out of day clothes.

~…~

Arthur felt himself sinking into sleep, when he noticed a form emerge from the smoke. A girl stood there, black tresses falling gently over her shoulder, and warm brown eyes so like Guinevere's that he thought that she might be her sister. He blinked, shaking his head. The girl smiled.

"Hello, Arthur." She said warmly although there was something inhuman about her voice. Arthur tiled his head, looking at her in confusion.

"Do I know you?" He asked softly.

She smiled, her expression turning a little sad. "No, although you have seen me." She said her voice gentle. Arthur nodded, looking at her thoughtfully. She paused and her expression became much more serious. "Arthur, it is time that you know, for if you do not soon, destiny will go down the wrong path and  
Merlin, well, there already is a dark shadow over his head. You've seen it, haven't you?" Arthur nodded, swallowing.

"Yeah," he murmured, almost to himself. "After Lancelot died…" he shook his head and the girl nodded. "Will you show me?" He asked hopefully. The girl smiled.

"Of course."

~…~

Images blurred together, making Arthur feel like his mind was about to explode before they… stopped. Arthur turned to looked at the girl, confused, but she just smiled sadly at him and pointed. The water (it was some kind of lake, Arthur decided) rippled and images formed. He jumped back, his hand going to where his sword would normally be before he remembered that he did not have it. He sighed and looked at the pictures forming, realizing that it was Merlin.

~…~

He saw a small village giving a battle cry as they sprung out of their hiding places to fight. A rider went up behind Merlin and another boy, Will, Arthur remembered, jump off of a roof wearing armor to unhorse the rider.

Merlin turned to Will with a grin. "I didn't think you were coming."

Will returned the smile. "Neither did I." Merlin and Will then fought back to back and the villagers started losing. Merlin and Will stopped to assess the situation.

Will's eyes furrowed. "There's too many of them." He said in despair.

Merlin paused, and then his eyes hardened in determination. "Not for me there isn't. Cume thoden." He said. A windstorm was conquered and the younger Arthur saw it. The villagers started winning and the remaining bandits fled. Gwen and Morgana hugged and Kanen marched out to face Arthur, grabbing a sword.

"Pendragon!" He shouted angrily and razed his sword. The younger Arthur fought Kanen and won, after running him through. Then he marched angrily towards Merlin and Will.

"Who did that?" He said, his eyes meeting Merlin's, who quickly dropped his gaze.

"What?" Merlin said nervously.

"Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen." His gaze stayed on Merlin.

Merlin looked at the younger Arthur. "Arthur..." He began. Unnoticed by either of them, Kanen picked up a crossbow and aimed it at the younger Arthur.  
Will seemed to notice. "Look out!" He shouted and pushed the younger Arthur out of the way, getting hit himself. Kanen died.

Merlin's eyes widened in horror. "Will!" He shouted, leaping forward.

The younger Arthur stared at him. "You just saved my life."

Will smiled weakly. "Yeah. Don't know what I was thinking." He said jokingly, and then winced.

The younger Arthur looked up. "Come on! Get him inside!"

~…~

Arthur wrenched his gaze away from the scene and stared at the new figure, Will. "I…" he whispered. Will nodded, locking gazes with him.

"Now you see?"

"But… all those times… and…" Arthur shook his head. "I thanked him for fighting against magic and… he…" He grimaced and rubbed his temple. Will nodded, not smiling.

"There's more."

~…~

"Astrice!" Merlin cried out, sounding a little panicked.

"Who would've believed it? You, a sorcerer, and a powerful one." A darker, eviler voice said, sounding a little surprised, but greedy as well.

Merlin glared at him, his eyes blazing with protectiveness. "I won't let you hurt him."

Sigan smirked. "And you're going to stop me?"

Merlin nodded, his eyes hardening. "I'll stop you."

Sigan sighed. "He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave."

"That's not true." Merlin replied softly, automatically defending his master.

"He cast you aside without a moment's thought."

Merlin looked down. "That doesn't matter."

"But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power." Sigan said, sounding sympathetic.

"That's the way it has to be." Merlin said, sounding resigned.

"Does it? You're young, Merlin. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think, Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are." Merlin looked at him thoughtfully, an expression of longing in his eyes.

"That can never be." Merlin whispered and his voice was resigned.

"It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet." Sigan said with a smirk. Merlin's gaze snapped up to him, angry.

"I don't want that." He said, shaking his head.

"You'd rather be a servant?" Sigan sounded confused, Merlin nodded his eyes hardening.

"Better to serve a good man that to rule with an evil one." Merlin said firmly.

"So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will." Sigan said, not sounding sad. Blue smoke crept to Merlin  
and went into his nostrils.

"Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese!" Merlin said, breathing the last part out before crumpling into unconsciousness.

~…~

Arthur stared at the image and looked up and saw that it was the girl again. "Why would he give that up?" He asked, confused. The girl smiled gently.

"Because he is better than that, Arthur." The girl said, and then looked at the image and her eyes widened. "Oh! That's me!" She said. Arthur turned and gazed at the moving picture.

~…~

"What are you doing here?" She asked her tone curious.

"I couldn't help it." Merlin said, with a bit of a crazy grin, she didn't look happy, in fact she looked worried.

"It's dangerous."

"I don't care." Merlin said and he didn't

"No, Merlin, you have to be careful." She said practically, holding her hands out.

Merlin looked a little annoyed, although not at her."Ugh, I'm fed up with being careful. I am fed up with all of this. So I've decided, we're going to get you out of here, out of Camelot." He waved his hands in the air around wildly; the girl looked at him in confusion.

"How?"

"I'll get you some clothes, disguise you." Merlin said, obviously excited, then she looked down, biting her lip and he looked at her in worry. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… I'm going to miss you." She almost whispered.

Merlin grinned happily. "No, you won't, because I'm going to come with you."

"What?" She gaped at him, as if he had grown two heads.

"I told you I'm going to look after you."

"You can't. Don't say that." Freya said, instantly shaking her head.

"It's not what you want?" Merlin asked sadly, she shook her head, tears coming into her eyes.

"Merlin, you have a good life here. My life is...I have to keep moving, always looking over my shoulder, people chasing me." She whispered, Merlin took her hands.

"Then we'll go somewhere no one knows us. Somewhere far away. You haven't given me your answer." Merlin looked at her, his eyes yearning.

Freya bit her lip before sighing softly. "I want that more than anything. Where will we go?"

Merlin smiled at her gently. "Somewhere with mountains." She smiled, as if remembering something.

"A few fields." She said wryly.

"Wild flowers."

"A couple of cows." Both of them were smiling widely now.

"And a lake." He said softly, staring at her and she blinked.

"And a lake." She repeated, echoing it.

~…~

Arthur turned to the girl, his eyes wide and his mouth open. "Oh no… I… I killed you, didn't I?" He whispered and the girl nodded sadly but not accusingly. Why not? He thought, she ought to blame me, Merlin ought to blame me, it was obvious that he loved her… but he stayed with me. And he hasn't killed me.

"Yes, but you also freed me, Arthur." She said, breaking him out of his thoughts. Arthur looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled, a warm gentle smile, as if he was a younger brother. "I was cursed, Arthur." She explained gently, then she looked up and her expression became surprised. "Balinor!" She called out, the king turned in surprise and gaped at the Dragonlord who raised an eyebrow at him. He looked younger.  
"Hello, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur gulped, "Uh…" Balinor smiled wryly.

"Don't worry, my bark is worst than my bite." He said cheerfully and waved at the image. Freya rolled her eyes and waved her hand over it, her eyes flashing gold. Arthur didn't even bat an eye.

~…~

They stood in the middle of the woods talking as they collected firewood.

"This wood's too wet." Merlin murmured almost to himself.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way to make it light." Balinor said confidentially, obviously overhearing him. Merlin looked up in surprise, and then he smiled slightly.

"When you healed Arthur, I heard you mumble some words." The warlock stated, not accusingly or even simply, he just said it in a flat tone, although his eyes betrayed his curiosity.

"An ancient prayer," came the flat reply.

"I thought it might've been more than that." Merlin sighed, Balinor looked at him in interest.

"The Old Religion can teach us many things." He replied simply, Merlin paused and bent over, before he straightened up with firewood in his arms, his eyes burning with curiosity.

"The Old Religion. Is that something you were taught?"

"It's not something you can learn. Either it's a part of you, or it isn't. My father knew that, and his father before him." Balinor replied. Merlin tiled his head.

"Were they also dragonlords?" Merlin asked curiously.

"We'll need some kindling." Balinor said, obviously changing the subject as he averted his eyes, but Merlin was not done yet.

"You mentioned...You spoke of Ealdor. You took refuge with a woman." Merlin said softly, but clearly. Balinor sighed.

"That was a long time ago."

"I grew up there." Merlin stated.

Balinor's eyes showed his surprise. "Ealdor?"

Merlin smiled wryly. "Yes. I know the woman."

"Hunith? She's still alive?" A hopeful expression crossed his face and Merlin bit his lip.

"Yes." He said softly. Then, "She's my mother."

A sorrowful, but glad expression crossed Balinor's face. "Then she married. That's good."

Merlin shook his head. "She never married." He said, and then he hesitated before he continued on, "I'm your son."

Balinor looked at him in surprise, and a strange expression crossed his face before he slowly said, "I… don't know what it is to have a son."

Merlin smiled slightly. "Or I a father." There was a loud snap and Merlin turned and watched as Arthur walked by. Merlin turned back to Balinor. "You must not tell Arthur."

Balinor handed him some firewood and they exchanged smiles.

~…~

Arthur looked up. "You're… Merlin's father?" Balinor simply nodded.

"Yes." He replied. Arthur gulped, oh no… and I told him that 'no man is worth your tears'… Why is he so loyal to me after everything I've done? "It  
wasn't your fault." Balinor said gently, as if he had just read Arthur's thoughts, Arthur looked up. "You didn't know."

"Boys," Freya called out, "There's another one."

Arthur let out a small smile and Balinor returned it, before both of them turned back to the image, Arthur feeling no small amount of dread.

~…~

Arthur looked after Merlin, hesitant to leave him behind, but then he followed the others.

Merlin sidled along the tunnel wall when he heard the Southrons approaching. He took a deep breath, and then stepped around the corner to face them, a grin stretching its way on his face.

"OH, HELLO!" Merlin shouted stupidly, before running. Agravaine and his men ran after Merlin and he ran into a dead end. Agravaine tilted his head, obviously knowing that the warlock was trapped, what with the smirk on his face.

"Merlin. Merlin?" Merlin seemed to admit defeat as he turned to face Agravaine. "Where's Arthur?" Merlin shook his head slightly, his eyes almost sad but  
his face grim.

"Be careful." His voice was soft, but full of danger; his eyes seemed to say that he would do anything to protect the king. Agravaine looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Where's Arthur?" Merlin shifted his weight almost sadly, not really wanting to hurt them. Agravaine's face hardened. "Tell me. Now. Or I'll have to kill you." Merlin shook his head sadly.

"I don't think so." He whispered his voice deadly.

Agravaine stepped toward Merlin and Merlin threw all of them back with a flash of his eyes. He took a few steps forward and Agravaine came back to consciousness, gasping. Agravaine looked at Merlin and he sits up. Merlin looked down, then raised his head nobly to look Agravaine in the eyes.

"You have magic." It was a statement, one that had clearly been proven true just a few seconds ago, but nonetheless Merlin confirmed it verbally.

"I was born with it."

Agravaine stood, then something seemed to dawn in his eyes. "So it's you. You're Emrys."

Merlin nodded his face grim and emotionless. "That is what the druids call me."

"And you've been at court all this time, eh? At Arthur's side." He chuckled, shaking his head. "How you've managed to deceive him." His voice was slightly  
awed. "I am impressed, Merlin. Perhaps we're more alike than you think."

Agravaine held a hand out to Merlin, but Merlin raised his hand, as if to strike with magic and Agravaine paused, his smile fading. Agravaine gestured submission and Merlin lowered his hand. Agravaine whipped out a knife with his other hand to attack Merlin, but Merlin raised both hands and blasts Agravaine backwards with a flash of his eyes, his head jerking slightly. Agravaine went still as he hits the ground, eyes open. He was clearly dead, whether from the spell, the fall, or his own knife stabbing him in the back as he landed on it. Merlin takes a few deep breaths and stepped forward to look down at the men he just killed, then he turned with an ugly scowl and continued through the tunnels, his eyes clearly haunted.

~…~

Arthur was jerked back into reality. He glanced up and noticed that of all people, it was [i]Merlin who was standing there. He blinked then, "What are you doing here?"

Merlin smiled slightly, his eyes dancing warmly in the watery light and the only thing that Arthur could think was: This cannot be the same, cold, person who killed my uncle. "I honestly don't know. I fell asleep and ended up here, so I must be dreaming. Of course, why I would be dreaming of being in the Lake of Avalon- withyou no less- is beyond me. Maybe I have hit my head one times to many, or maybe someone is warning me." Merlin shrugged his smile widening. Definitely not the same person. That was what Arthur decided, as he stared at Merlin. The warlock shifted his expression confused. Arthur resisted the urge to hug him.

"You idiot," he said warmly and without his usual bite. Merlin looked at him in surprise. Arthur smiled in bittersweet amusement, my brother is a sorcerer, and yet… I don't really mind at all. I'm just sad that he felt the need to keep it a secret. "I owe you a promotion, after I rewrite the laws regarding sorcery." He added, looking at his friend thoughtfully. Merlin stared at him, his eyes confused but a slight hope beginning to shine in them. Arthur smiled slightly; he knew he made the right choice.

"What did Freya show you?" His expression was sincere, but there seemed to be a knowing gleam in his eyes. Arthur trapped his friend-brother!- in a headlock and ruffled his hair. Merlin yelped and squirmed out his hold, grinning madly.

"Just a few things, sorcerer." Arthur made sure the teasing tone was clear, Merlin's eyes widened then he smiled softly, his eyes warm and trusting.

"Warlock," he corrected, making a face, and then he paused and gaped at Arthur. "Wait, what?"

Arthur laughed and rolled his eyes. "Alright then, warlock." He stressed the warlock and Merlin kept gaping at him. "Anyways, what is the difference between a warlock and a sorcerer?" Merlin paused then blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"A warlock is born with magic while a sorcerer isn't, but Arthur, are you sur-"

Arthur waved him off, grabbing his jacket as he began to drag the useless sorcerer away from the lake. Then he paused, "Do you know how to get out of here?" Merlin stared at him, his face so confused that Arthur had to resist the urge to pat him on the head like he would a dog, because that was not very kingly. Instead he covered his amusement with exasperation. "You're not a very good sorcerer, are you?" He ignored Merlin's spluttering and kept marching on, determined to find a way to get out of this wet area and to save them…

Merlin looked up and smiled at the rippling form of Freya, and she returned it.

~…~

Arthur and Merlin both woke at the same time, both gasping for breath, as if they had been underwater for a very long time.

**Author's Note: **I can't believe I forgot to post this... *Rolls eyes*


End file.
